youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
ThomasFan360's List of Tomy/Trackmaster/Plarail Trains
Here is a list of trains that ThomasFan360 should do for his videos. List 1992 *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Thomas the Tank Engine Set 1993 *Henry with Fish Van and Log Car 1994 *James with Cattle Van and Brakevan *Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Coach *Thomas and Bertie's Race Set 1995 *Gordon with Green Express Coach 1996 *Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van *Bertie 1997 *Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck *Duck with S.C. Ruffey and Toad *Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers 1998 *Donald with Troublesome Trucks *Oliver with Red Coaches *BoCo with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker *Bulgy *Rail Drawbridge *Long Rail Tunnel *Road and Rail Tunnel *Engine Turntable *Road Turntable *Bridge Crossing *Country Station *Road Tunnel *Toll Booth *Thomas Starter Set *Thomas Medium Set *Thomas Deluxe Set *Thomas Big Set 1999 *Ben with China Clay Trucks *Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Brakevan *Mavis with Breakdown Train *Donald and Douglas Snowplough set *Diesel with Milk Tanker and Fuel Tanker *Thomas Giant Set *Thomas the Tank Engine Set 2000 *Lady with Purple Troublesome Trucks *Diesel 10 with Gold Troublesome Trucks *Lorry 1 *Talking Trevor at Vicarage Orchard *Talking Caroline at Wellsworth Station *Talk 'n' Action Magic Rail Set *Talk 'n' Action Thomas and Harold Set *Lady and Diesel 10 Chasing Set *Talking Rail Set *Sloping Curve Rail Set *Thomas and Cranky Crane Train Set 2001 *Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit Coach 2002 *Thomas First Plarail Set *Thomas and Terence Deluxe Action Set 2003 *Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks *Harvey with Works Coach and Flatbed *Thomas and Elizabeth set *Thomas Snowplough Set *Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks *Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo *Elizabeth *Harold and Windmill Scenery Set *Extension Kit *Thomas and Terence Adventure Set 2004 *Spencer with Duke and Duchess' Private Coach *Murdoch with Troublesome Truck *Sir Topham Hatt's Office *Conductor's House *Green Bulgy Roadway Expansion pack *Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set 2005 *Arthur with Fish Truck and Box Car *Elizabeth *Mail Office *Knapford Station *Thomas at Harold's Heliport Set *Knapford Station Extension Rail Set *Emily with one of her coaches *Green Bulgy *Engine Sheds and Turntable *Suspension Bridge *Water Tower and Coal Loader *Calling All Engines! Set 2006 *Thomas and the Jet Engine (with Surprised Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches *Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches *Dennis with Tile Trucks *Neville with Red Van *Molly with Green Truck *Mighty Mac with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *Brown Troublesome Truck with Barrels *Blue Troublesome Truck with Rocks *Green Troublesome Truck with Fruit *Red Express Coach *Raspberry Syrup Tanker with buffers *Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (with Thomas, Surprised, Percy, The Dragon, and a Freight Car) *Douglas with Red Troublesome Truck *Bill with Coal Trucks *Steam Along Water Tower *Sodor Quarry Loader *Sodor Quarry Loader Set 2007 *Rosie with Balloon Trucks *Duncan with Narrow Gauge Slate Trucks *Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches *Percy and Pounding Wagons Set *Thomas Rail Map *Sodor Rail Yard *Roller Coaster Mountain *Cranky at the Docks *Mixed Freight Cars *Sodor Power Plant trucks *S.C.Ruffey and Trucks *Toad and trucks *Echo Cave *Sodor Engine Wash *Sodor Airport *Track Expansion Pack *Build a Bridge Set *Pack of Track *Hard at Work at Brendam Docks *Thomas at the Station *Sodor Lumber Yard *Thomas at the Coal Station *Thomas' Sodor Adventure 2008 *Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *Whiff with Garbage Truck and Blue Truck *Billy with Chicken Car and Green Breakvan *Thomas with Hector and Empty Log Car *Stanley with Clay Troublesome Truck & Troublesome Truck *Hank with Red Brakevan *Flora with Tram Car and Yellow Brakevan *Skarloey Storms Through *Sir Handel in Charge *Duncan Does It All *Caroline with Phone Box *Madge with Cargo Loads *Terence with Animal at a Farm Gate *Mountain of Track 2009 *Peter Sam / Peter Sam with grey troublesome truck *Duke *'Arry with black truck *Bert *Bertram *Duck in "A Close Shave" *Duncan in "Runaway Elephant" *Hiro Good as New *Victor at the Steam Works *Helping Hook Kevin *Percy's Mail Trucks *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Kelly *Byron *Patrick *Buster *Kevin *Toby's Windmill *Maron Water Tower *Sodor Museum *Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel *Thomas' Busy Day *Percy's Day at the Farm *Colin in "The Party Surprise" *James Works it Out *Nelson at the Quarry *Thomas at Elsbridge Station *Thomas on the Go Set *Topped Off Thomas *Spin and Fix Thomas *Thomas' Wild Ride *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" *Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" *Charlie in "Play Time" *Farm and Dairy Cars *Quarry Cars *Sodor Building Co. *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Switch Track Pack *Bridge Expansion Pack *Deluxe Expansion Track Pack *Mountain of Track *Thomas' Busy Day *Percy's Day at the Farm *Colin in "The Party Surprise" *Arthur at the Copper Mine 2010 *Bash the Logging Loco *Dash the Logging Loco *Percy and the Search Cars *Ferdinand the Logging Loco *Scruff the Scruncher *Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" *Thomas' Big Haul *Gordon to the Rescue *James' Search and Rescue *Diesel Helps Out *Rocky to the Rescue *Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks *Ghostly Percy *Smelter's Yard Cars *Sodor Search and Rescue Cars *Station Repair Cars *Max *Monty 2011 *Rheneas *Brave Belle *Fiery Flynn *Den at the Dieselworks *Oil and Trouble Dart *Diesel 10 Takes Charge! *Up, Up and Away Percy *Skarloey's Puppet Show *Thomas in a Jam! *Toby and the Clown Car *Salty's Fish Delivery *Thomas' Big Holiday Haul *Dieselworks Delivery *Sodor Candy Co. *Brendam Shipping Co. *Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery *Cross, Switch and Stack Track Pack *Elevation Track Pack *Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack *Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper *Raise and Lower Drawbridge *Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight *Tidmouth Sheds *Thomas at the Airport *Thomas' Christmas Delivery *Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure *Thomas' Chocolate Delivery *Talking James at the Farm *Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! *Cranky and Flynn Save the Day Deluxe set *Thomas at the Abandoned Mine *Talking James and the Searchlight *Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing *Stormy Night in Sodor *Toby and the Whistling Woods Set *Runaway Boulder 2012 *Dart *Hideaway Luke *Paxton in Trouble *Rheneas' Bright New Colors/Rheneas' New Coat of Paint *Stafford *Salty's Green Coat of Paint *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Toby's Electric Co. Delivery *Duck's Power Line Repair *Blue Mountain Quarry Blast *Build a Signal *Troublesome Trucks *Bust-Through Mine Tunnel *Sodor Sounds Track Pack *Icy Overpass Track Pack *Percy's Mail Express *Risky Rails Bridge Drop *Thomas' Daring Drop *Power Line Collapse *Thomas' Icy Overpass *Brendam Fishing Co. *Blue Mountain Gravel Delivery *Talking Thomas' Bust Through Mine Tunnel 2013 *Patchwork Hiro *Mystery of the Blue Mountain Yellow Victor and Kevin *Thomas Tunnel Set *Thomas Bumpy Mountain Pass Set *Thomas Basic Set *Sodor Lumber Delivery *Castle Cargo Delivery *Royal Castle Gates Delivery *Brendam Bay Cargo Delivery *Ultimate Track Pack *Deluxe Spiral Track Pack *Junction Journey Track Pack *Carnival Delivery Set *Castle Quest Set *Thomas' Castle Quest Set *Maron Station Starter Set *Bustling Railway Set *Wild Whirling Ol' Wheezy Set *Fiery Flynn's Rescue Set *Icy Rails Adventure Set *Lower Tidmouth Connect-A-Set *Sodor Post Connect-A-Set *Callan Station Connect-A-Set *Windmill Starter Set *Stephen "The Rocket" *Caitlin's Passenger Express *Connor's Race to the Castle *Duck's Close Shave *Muddy Ferdinand *Porter 2014 *Percy and Dinosaur Wagons *James and Amusement Park Freight Cars *Thomas Go Out Solid Map *Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour *Let`s Create! Thomas Rail Visual Scene Set *Gator *Timothy *Samson *Rail Repair *Dockside Delivery Crane *Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack *Gordon's Hill Expansion Pack *Maron Bridge Expansion Pack *Raceway Expansion Pack *Tunnel Expansion Pack *Ice and Snow Expansion Pack *Muddy Mayhem Expansion Pack *Hazard Tracks Expansion Pack *Criss-Cross Junction Expansion Pack *Avalanche Escape Set *Thomas' Avalanche Escape Set *Deluxe Avalanche Escape Set *Sort and Switch Delivery Set *Deluxe Sort and Switch Delivery *Troublesome Traps Set *Water Tower Starter Set *Busy Quarry Set *Mad Dash on Sodor Set *Snowy Mountain Rescue Set *5-in-1 Track Builder Set *Motorized Thomas and Track Set *Mudslide Mountain Set *2-in-1 Track Builder Set *Breakaway Bridge Set 2015 *Gator and Marion *Hamburger Car *Percy and Zoo Wagons *Glynn *Mike *Busy Bee James *Percy's Chocolate Crunch *Red vs. Blue Thomas *Philip *Whispering Woods Expansion Pack *Dynamite Delivery Accessory Pack *Railway Builder Bucket *Switch, Stop and Signal Expansion Pack *Lava Falls Expansion Pack *Harold's Helipad *Captain at the Rescue Center *Treasure Chase Set *Shipwreck Rails Set *Thomas' Shipwreck Rails Set *Harold's High-Flying Rescue Set *3-in-1 Track Builder Set *Holiday Cargo Delivery Set *Thomas' Volcano Drop Set *Thomas' Dockside Delivery *Close Call Cliff Set *Station Starter Set 2016 *Ryan and Skiff *Sodor Fireworks Car *Looking for Pounding Treasure Set *Green Thomas and Black James First Story Set *Thomas Put Away Play Map *Pororon Station *Trophy Thomas *Shooting Star Gordon *Flying Scotsman *Hugo and Skiff *Ryan and Jerome *Winged Thomas *Thomas' Big Haul (2016) *Tidmouth Turntable Expansion Pack *Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack *Trestle Bridge Collapse *Fill-Up Pit Stop *Over-Under Tidmouth Bridge *Steamworks Repair Station *Straight Track Pack *Curved Track Pack *Switches and Turnouts Track Pack *Thomas and Percy's Railway Race Set *Sky-High Bridge Jump *Percy's Midnight Mail Delivery *Demolition at the Docks *Switchback Swamp Set *Icy Mountain Drift *2-in-1 Destination Set 2017 *Streamlined Thomas *Full Sounds! Railroad Crossing *Melody Windmill *Fish Fish! Bridge *Who is there? Hide and Seek Tunnel *Etienne *Philip *Merlin the Invisible *Steelworks Hurricane *Lexi the Experimental Engine *Head-to-Head Crossing *Fill-Up Firehouse *Blue Mountain Track Bucket *Scrapyard Escape Set 2018 *Hurricane and Frankie *Ashima with Yellow Tanker and Green Brake Van *Nia and the Elephant *Yong Bao the Hero *Around the World 3-Pack *Glowing Track Pack *Turbo Jungle Jump Set *Boat and Sea Set *Dino Escape Set *Hyper Glow Station *Percy 6-in-1 Set Category:ThomasFan360